Enterprise and telecommunication service providers are rapidly turning to the Internet as a key touchpoint for their subscribers. Using Internet or Mobile Web browsers, customers can subscribe to new services and offerings, purchase goods electronically, resolve problems that they experience, search knowledge bases, and so on. This trend to use the Internet as a customer touchpoint may be due to the providers' desire to reduce costs. Even with this use of the Internet as a customer touchpoint, there is still a need to ensure that customers can always receive access to help from another person. Towards this end, many call centers utilize Interactive Voice Response Units (IVRU's) to drive and manage customer traffic to provide more efficient help to the customer.